


Инопланетянин Росио

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [6]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, Romance, дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: У маленького Дика есть друг, инопланетянин Росио, с которым он разговаривает по ночам. Однажды случается трагедия и Росио исчезает из его жизни, чтобы вновь вернуться много лет спустя. Но действительно ли он инопланетянин?
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Инопланетянин Росио

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — пожал плечами Эгмонт, — если ты так настаиваешь, давай установим эту штуку. Правда, я не думаю, что Дик в этом нуждается: он хороший мальчик, вполне прилично себя ведёт. Или ты думаешь, что, когда мы не смотрим, он бесится и на голове ходит?

— Всё равно! — упрямо настаивала Мирабелла. — Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что могу в любой момент проверить, как он.

— Ну ладно, я же уже согласился. Где там этот каталог? Давай поглядим модели.

Дик сидел на полу и сосредоточенно складывал кубики и бруски. Ему хотелось сегодня построить арку, под которой мог бы поместиться Тимми, но брусочки были слишком короткими для перекладины, а если он пристраивал по одному с каждого края — они не удерживались и падали.

— Положи сверху противовес, — посоветовал кто-то.

Дик изумлённо оглянулся по сторонам, но никого не увидел. Да и кто мог оказаться в его комнате, кроме него самого?

— Противовес, говорю, положи, — повторил тот же голос. — У тебя там стенка, на неё одним краем кладёшь брусок, а на другой край — сверху ещё кубик, чтоб он его держал. И с другой стороны так же.

Дик послушался голоса, и о чудо! — арка наконец получилась, и Тимми с гордостью встал под ней.

— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил малыш. — А ты кто?

— Я? — хмыкнул голос. — Я — инопланетянин, наблюдаю за тобой через окно в свой телескоп из созвездия Каппа Дентура, вот увидел, как ты мучаешься с кубиками, и решил помочь.

— Инотеплатянин? — глаза ребёнка расширились в изумлении. — Настоящий?

— Самый настоящий! — с гордостью отозвался голос. 

— А у тебя есть летающая тарелка?

— А как же! Куда нам, инопланетянам, без тарелки? Вот в супермаркет, например, слетать, или там на рыбалку - без тарелки никак.

— А у моего папы есть машина, — сообщил Дик, — но она не летает. Она ездит на колёсах. Ой!

— Чего ой?

— Я же не представился! — малыш поднялся на ноги и поклонился в сторону окна, постаравшись воспроизвести красивый поклон, который он видел в каком-то фильме. — Меня зовут Ричард, но я пока ещё не очень большой, поэтому меня все называют Дикон или Дик. А тебя как зовут?

— Ро… Росио.

— Приятно познакомиться, Росио!

— Мне тоже, Дик. Мне тоже.

— А это Тимми, — Дик указал на стоявшего под аркой плюшевого веприка, — он мой самый лучший друг!

— А другие друзья у тебя есть?

— Нету, — вздохнул малыш, — матушка не разрешает одному выходить из дома, а при ней, когда она нас с Айри ведёт в парк, другие не подходят, они её боятся — она очень строгая. Но скоро я пойду в школу — так все говорят: и мама, и папа, и дядя Эйвон. А там будет много других мальчиков, и девочек тоже, и я смогу с ними дружить, потому что ходить в школу мне матушка не запретит. А с Айри мы тоже дружим. Это моя сестра, но всё-таки она девочка, а я мальчик, и нам интересно разное.

— Хочешь, я буду твоим другом? — предложил вдруг Росио.

— А можно? — обрадовался Дик. — Я бы хотел! А то одному в своей комнате так скучно бывает, а с тобой мы можем поговорить. И ты мне расскажешь сказку, да?

— Хорошо, расскажу.

Рокэ Алва, он же Росио Алвасете, откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла, отхлёбывая остывший шадди. Увлёкшись разговором с этим малышом, он совсем позабыл об оставленной чашке. Кто бы знал, что ему попадётся такая прелесть! Сканировать веб-камеры было одним из любимых занятий Рокэ, тех, что относились к тёмной стороне его жизни — на них попадалось столько всякого интересного! Эту установили пару дней назад, причём родители Дика даже не удосужились сменить изначальный пароль доступа, а они у этого производителя всегда одинаковые. Теперь беспокоящаяся о ненаглядном чаде мамаша всегда может удалённо проверить, чем занимается ребёнок в своей комнате, но ей и в голову не приходит, что то же самое могут проделать и другие. И даже поговорить с малышом. 

Он не знал, что так сильно заинтересовало его в Дике. Это был далеко не первый ребёнок, с которым он болтал подобным образом, и обычно другие пугались и бежали к родителям с криком о том, что кто-то невидимый в их комнате с ними разговаривает. Родители, в свою очередь, отмахивались, будучи уверенными, что «дети вечно что-то выдумывают». Как забавно. 

Им повезло, что у него не было дурных намерений. Интернет полон куда более опасными личностями, которые могут использовать подвернувшиеся возможности с весьма неприятными последствиями для беспечных пользователей сети. Кстати, о последствиях. Рабочий комп просигнализировал, что пароль подобран и система готова к работе; пора наконец заняться тем, ради чего, собственно, он тут сидит. Побочные развлечения — это только вишенка на торте. Впрочем, очень приятная вишенка.

Он бросил взгляд на экран, который показывал заснувшего на полу Дика — мальчик отключился на середине сказки. В следующий раз наверняка будет требовать пропущенную половину.

Рокэ с удивлением понял, что следующий раз и впрямь будет. Дик ему нравился: он был милым и непосредственным, с ним было весело болтать, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Он даже имя своё назвал этому малышу, хорошо хоть, не полное, вовремя язык прикусил, но удержаться было трудно — Дик как-то неожиданно располагал к доверию.

Отъезжая на стуле от личного компа к рабочему, он подумал о том, что надо бы предпринять кое-какие меры при последующем общении.

— А ещё я умею рисовать, вот! Хочешь, я тебе покажу свои рисунки?

— Хочу, покажи.

— Сейчас, — Дик вскочил, подбежал к маленькому столу в углу и принялся рыться в покрывавших его игрушках.

Рокэ с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, потягивая из бокала «Чёрную кровь». На сегодня поручений у него не было, так что можно было и выпить, и повеселиться. Хотя кому бы пришло в голову, что молодой парень его возраста станет развлекаться, наблюдая за чужим ребёнком? Причём вовсе не с извращёнными намерениями, а просто потому, что ему нравилось болтать с Диком о всякой ерунде.

Обдуманные ранее надлежащие меры он предпринял, и теперь в случае, если уважаемая эрэа Мирабелла вздумает проверить камеру, когда сам Рокэ уже подключён, ей будет продемонстрирован добросовестно записанный кусочек видео с мирно играющим отпрыском. При отсутствии же внешнего подключения она увидит то, что есть, так что вероятность обнаружить несанкционированного зрителя крайне мала.

— Вот, смотри, — Дик развернул альбом и продемонстрировал его окну, над которым висела камера. Малыш и правда верил, что его друг из Каппа Дентура смотрел на него в телескоп. Такая прелесть! — Вот это — видишь? — Тимми, а это Айрис, а вот это — лужайка перед нашим домом весной, тут цветут нарциссы и тюльпаны, а ещё одуванчики, но матушка их не любит.

Рокэ поперхнулся вином и поспешно отключил звук, чтобы без помех прокашляться. Ничего себе! Тимми, прорисованный с тщательностью вплоть до каждой шерстинки, удивительно похожий на себя. Сероглазая девочка с растрёпанной косичкой, такая трогательная и несчастная. Пышные цветы среди густой травы, причём и перспектива, и свет переданы почти профессионально. И всё нарисовал вот этот малыш?!

— Это потрясающе, — сообщил он, перестав кашлять и включив наконец микрофон. — Неужели ты сам это всё нарисовал?

— Ну да, — беспечно подтвердил Дик. — На самом деле я просто рисую то, что вижу. Но ведь так вроде бы и надо? Смотришь на что-то и рисуешь. Хотя настоящие художники могут себе представлять и рисовать то, чего нет. Я тоже представляю, но тогда получается необычно. Вот, посмотри, — он перевернул страницу альбома и продемонстрировал сюрреалистический пейзаж с причудливыми деревьями и странными цветами. — Такого не бывает, но я просто представил, что бывает, и нарисовал. 

— У тебя удивительный талант и невероятное для твоего возраста умение, — искренне восхитился Рокэ. — Ты собираешься стать художником?

— Я бы хотел, — кивнул Дик, — это так здорово, когда можно всё время рисовать и ещё за это даже деньги платят. Но матушка считает, что мне надо на экомонический, потому что экомонисты полезные и их все уважают. 

— Да? — удивился Рокэ. Сам он не задумывался об экономистах в подобном ключе, хотя в их полезности причин сомневаться вроде не было.

— Ага. Но если бы я мог рисовать, я бы рисовал. А ещё я хочу нарисовать тебя, но мне придётся тебя тоже представить, потому что у меня нет телескопа и я не могу тебя отсюда рассмотреть. Но если ты мне опишешь, как ты выглядишь, я постараюсь нарисовать правильно.

Рокэ в отчаянии прикрыл лицо руками. Ему жутко захотелось, чтобы Дик его нарисовал, но давать описание своей внешности человеку с таким художественным талантом — самоубийственная глупость. Он и так уже рискует, зависая столько времени именно с Диком, но что же поделать, если с ним так весело? 

Конечно, у него была и так интересная жизнь. Работа, которую он любил и которую все спецслужбы соберано Алваро весьма ценили. Дружная и крепкая семья. Друзья, с которыми они выпивали в барах, ходили под парусами и вообще развлекались как могли. Любовницы и любовники, обожавшие его. Даже враги, ненавидевшие его по тем или иным причинам, добавляли жизни остроты.

А Дик — это просто ещё одно маленькое хобби. В самом деле пока маленькое. Но потом мальчик вырастет и поймёт, что инопланетянин был совсем не тем, кем казался. И это будет грустно, так что надо будет исчезнуть из его жизни раньше, чем это произойдёт, чтобы не случилось разочарования.

И вообще, с каких пор Рокэ даже задумывается о том, что придётся исчезать из чьей-то жизни? Не так уж он важен Дику… Впрочем, если у малыша нет друзей, то сейчас, наверное, важен. Так что можно пока всё оставить как есть.

Успокоив свою мятущуюся совесть, Росио ответил на высказанную перед этим просьбу:

— Моя внешность непривычна для землян, так что, может, ты сам меня представишь и нарисуешь таким, какой я по твоему мнению? А мне будет очень интересно узнать, каким ты меня видишь.

— Хорошо, — Дик важно кивнул русой головой, — я подумаю и постараюсь. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. А ты мне расскажешь новую сказку?

— Расскажу. Сядь только на кровати, а то в предыдущие разы ты всё время засыпал на полу, а у вас на планете сейчас наступает холодный сезон. Не хочу, чтобы ты простудился.

— Добрый вечер, Дикон!

— Здравствуй, Росио! Погоди, сейчас сушку положу.

Дик протопал к столику и положил половинку откушенной сушки на блюдечко.

— Это на потом, — со вздохом сообщил он, — потому что наступили тяжёлые времена и приходится не есть сладкого.

— Это как? — Рокэ слегка обалдел.

— Так матушка сказала, — пояснил малыш, — я не знаю точно, что это значит. Но я потом ещё слышал, как папа с матушкой говорили про Манрика. Это какой-то нехороший человек, он с папой работал, а потом перестал с ним работать и вообще что-то плохое сделал, и теперь из-за этого у нас нет сладкого. Я думаю, этот Манрик всё сладкое себе захапал, так что нам ничего не осталось. У меня была одна конфетка спрятана, я её отдал Айри, потому что она младше и девочка, а сам я ем сушку. Но зато я тебя нарисовал! Сейчас покажу.

Пока Дик шуршал альбомом, Рокэ напряжённо думал. Про Манрика он слыхал достаточно, чтобы ожидать от него гадостей. Но если он работал с Эгмонтом и кинул его, и теперь из-за этого у Дика нет сладкого — для Рокэ это вполне достаточная причина, чтобы ненавязчиво поинтересоваться происходящим. Пусть малыш шуршит своими рисунками, а он тут тоже кое-где пошуршит.

— Вот, смотри, — альбом повернули к окну, и Рокэ натурально выпал в осадок. С рисунка ему улыбалось шарообразное нечто, стоявшее на пяти щупальцах и размахивавшее ещё двумя, в одном из которых оно держало нечто серебристое, огнестрельного вида, а в другом — абордажную саблю! Голову существа венчала лихая пиратская шляпа, синим цветом прекрасно сочетавшаяся с зелёно-голубым колером своего владельца. Окончательно Росио добил зависший за спиной этого недоосьминога корабль, больше всего смахивавший на старинную галеру, почему-то болтавшуюся в межзвёздном пространстве.

— Это… я? — выдавил он, судорожно нашаривая кружку с шадди, которая совершенно точно была где-то рядом. 

— Да, — гордо кивнул Дик. — Я представил тебя в виде пирата Росио из «Возвращения Каммористы»: раз у вас одно имя, значит, вы похожи. И мне кажется, что ты тоже в душе немножко пират. Правда?

— Правда, — отозвался хакер, ловя попытавшуюся удрать со стола кружку до того, как ухитрился окончательно её смахнуть. Потрясающее качество рисунка в сочетании с неожиданной пиратской ассоциацией выбило его из равновесия. Ещё не хватало настроить себе иллюзий и напридумывать, будто этот мелкий его как-то по-особенному понимает. От такого недалеко и до дурацких поступков. Небезопасных дурацких поступков.

Росио ловко перевёл разговор на «Возвращение Каммористы» и следующие два часа наслаждался восторженными писками по поводу этого уже достаточно древнего, но не утратившего популярности произведения. Все мальчишки зачитывались этой книгой, он и сам не был исключением каких-то лет десять назад. Впрочем, компьютеры влекли его уже тогда, так что пирата из него не вышло. Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть…

Продолжая болтать с Диком на литературные темы, он параллельно принялся наводить справки о Манрике. Спустя полчаса он уже понял, что мальчик был прав: Манрик и впрямь захапал себе всё сладкое. Самое сладкое, самое вкусное, самое… всякое. Жадюга. Эгмонт Окделл, похоже, был далеко не первой наивной жертвой, клюнувшей на «деловые предложения» этого умника. Пора кому-то восстановить справедливость. Ведь если такой милый малыш, как Дик, остался без конфет, это несправедливо, правда?

Дик приложил ухо к двери, пытаясь понять, ссорятся родители или наоборот. По всему выходило, что наоборот. Значит, наверное, можно вылезти и узнать, в чём дело. Он тихонько приоткрыл дверь.

— …и так ему и надо! — торжествующе провозгласил отец. — О, Дикон! Иди сюда, малыш.

— Пап, всё хорошо? — поинтересовался Дик, подходя к отцу и утыкаясь в него лбом.

— Лучше не бывает, сынок. Погляди-ка, что я принёс. Мира, приведи Айри, все вместе будем чай пить.

Дик в изумлении уставился на стол, заваленный вкуснятиной. Чего тут только не было! Шоколадное печенье, фруктовые вафли, мармелад, крупные персики и венцом всего — большой торт. «Птичье молоко»!

— Пап, ты это у Манрика отобрал? — спросил Дик.

— Не я и не отобрал, но кое-что у Манрика и впрямь отобрали, и поделом, — хмыкнул Эгмонт, щёлкая кнопкой чайника. — Хакнули гада, и все его делишки всплыли! Всё в интернет выложили и дополнительно прислали копии в налоговую и ещё кое-какие службы. Ну и буча же поднялась! Наше дело маленькое — хоть у меня и бизнес, но далеко не такого размаха, как у некоторых из тех, кого этот мерзавец кинул. Так что для него самого теперь лучше всего будет сесть в тюрьму, а не то…

— Эгмонт! — оборвала его мать, входя в комнату и ведя за руку Айрис. — Незачем рассказывать ребёнку всякие ужасы.

— Я совсем не испугался, — уверил Дик.

— Вот именно, чего тут пугаться, — пожал плечами Эгмонт, — тем более это хорошо, что дети могут посмотреть на пример того, как сво… м-м-м… нехороший человек получил по заслугам. 

— Тортик! — обрадовалась Айрис, вскарабкавшись на свой стул, и Манрик был забыт в последовавшей суматохе разрезания торта, разливания чая и семейного чаепития.

Рокэ улыбался, наблюдая это через веб-камеру в гостиной.

— А ты думаешь, я смогу?

— Конечно, сможешь! Ты потрясающе рисуешь. Тебе нужно поступать в Академию Святой Октавии — не сейчас, а после школы. Там самое лучшее художественное образование в Талиге! А тебя с твоим талантом вообще возьмут без экзаменов. У них, кстати, есть и для детей всякие курсы, типа подготовительных, видеоуроки и всякое такое, там тебя научат рисовать именно что профессионально. 

— Это было бы здорово, — мечтательно протянул Дик, — я бы смог стать настоящим художником, — он зевнул.

— Тебе спать не пора, художник? — хмыкнул Рокэ.

— Ага, — согласился малыш, устраиваясь в кроватке. Одеялом он накрылся только до пояса — в комнате, несмотря на зимнее время, было тепло, и Рокэ в очередной раз умилился пижамке с поросятами. У него самого в детстве была похожая, но с глазастыми ракушками, и он дал каждой ракушке собственное имя — даже половинчатой, на плечевом шве. Интересно, а Дик как-то назвал своих поросят?

Отвлёкшись на очередной взлом, он некоторое время сосредоточенно работал, а потом ему захотелось шадди, и он припомнил, что кружка осталась на столе с личным компом. Как оказалось, он забыл отключиться от камеры Дика.

«Мелкий не выключил свет», — подумал Рокэ и тут же понял, что свет идёт не от лампы.

В углу комнаты Дика бушевало оранжево-красное, а сам экран понемногу заволакивало дымом. Рокэ бросился к компьютеру, второпях сбив кружку с шадди на пол, и защёлкал клавишами. Система пожарной безопасности, разумеется, была тоже подключена к интернету, но не работала! Потеряв драгоценные секунды в попытках запустить её, Рокэ взвыл от бессильного отчаяния и принялся включать всё подряд. Телевизор — громкость на максимум. Радио. Телефон. Музыкальный центр. 

Эгмонт резко проснулся от внезапно обрушившейся на него какофонии оглушающих звуков. Жена просыпалась медленнее, так что он выскочил из спальни первым. Вся домашняя техника будто взбесилась. Но при его появлении неожиданно всё смолкло.

— Что за… — он повёл носом. — Леворукий… горит что-то!

Завертев головой, он обнаружил, откуда ползёт дым.

— Эгмонт, что слу… — из спальни вышла кутающаяся в халат Мирабелла.

— Ключ! — рыкнул муж. — От спальни Дика!

— Что? Зачем…

— Где ключ? Он горит!

Мирабелла изумлённо открыла рот, потом бросилась в спальню, потом обратно.

— Я не знаю… Я не помню…

Эгмонт зарычал ещё громче и, развернувшись, с разбегу бросился на дверь. Дверь дёрнулась, но устояла. Спасающий ребёнка отец повторил попытку, потом снова, и с четвёртого раза наконец вышиб преграду. Влетев внутрь, он сразу бросился в тот угол, где стояла кроватка, на ощупь схватил Дика и выбежал из комнаты, не вписавшись из-за дыма в дверной проём и чуть не своротив мощным плечом косяк. Положив Дика на диван, он бросил жене: «Звони в скорую!», а сам кинулся обратно в комнату. 

Рокэ понял, что ему снова придётся вмешаться: Мирабелла впала в ступор и никак не реагировала на происходящее. Благословив интернет, позволявший легко дозвониться в Надор из Алвасете, Рокэ быстро набрал номер скорой, сообщил адрес Окделлов и характер происшествия, после чего тут же отключился. Камера в спальне Дика показывала, как стремительно уходит через открытые Эгмонтом окна дым, пока сам отец семейства заканчивает заливать очаг возгорания — электрический обогреватель. Остальная обстановка комнаты пострадала несильно, и вызывать пожарных нужды уже не было.

Вернувшись в гостиную, закопчённый Эгмонт бросил секундный взгляд на жену и кинулся проверять Дика.

— Маленький, очнись, ну давай же, — он приложил ухо к его груди. — Сердцебиение вроде нормальное, дышит ровно, ожогов нет…

Его прервал звонок в дверь. Вздохнув, он пошёл открывать: оказалось, приехала скорая. Быстро осмотрев Дика, который пришёл в себя в процессе, врач успокоил родителей: малыш просто надышался дымом, но повреждений нет, хотя неплохо бы подержать его денёк в госпитале, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии последствий.

— Вам самому помощь нужна больше, — сообщил врач, косясь на обожжённые руки Эгмонта. — Да и супруге вашей не помешало бы успокоительное. Давайте-ка мы сейчас это всё организуем. 

Эгмонт не спорил. Потом прибежал живший поблизости Эйвон Ларак, родственник Окделлов, который узнал о происшествии от соседей — их тоже разбудил внезапный ночной шум в доме. Рокэ понял, что он тут уже не нужен, справятся без него.  
Сейчас бы шадди.

Найдя глазами кружку, он расстроился. Это была его любимая кружка, а сейчас она валялась на полу кучей осколков в мокром коричневом пятне. Придётся идти на кухню.

Ночью дворец соберано никогда не засыпал полностью. Одним из неспящих мест была кухня, и там всегда можно было чем-нибудь разжиться. Рокэ даже не удивился, столкнувшись там с Карлосом, устроившимся у края стола и уплетавшим блинчики.

— О, Росио! — возрадовался тот. — Тоже перекусить решил? Процесс идёт?

— Про… о, хм… — Рокэ подумал, что, если бы он умел краснеть, момент для этого был бы самый подходящим. — Да, наверное… Я проверю потом.

— Всё в порядке? — встревожился брат. — Ты какой-то смурной.

— Уже нормально всё, — кивнул он. — Просто… ну, случилась фигня, но я помог, и всё хорошо.

— Это как-то связано с тем мелким, которого ты в последнее время наблюдаешь?

— Да. Там… В общем, всё хорошо уже.

— А без тебя было бы плохо?

— Даже думать о таком не хочу!

— Значит, плохо, — заключил брат, принимаясь за очередной блинчик. — Кончита, сокровище моё, этого влюблённого балбеса непременно надо покормить.

— Ты что несёшь, Карлито? — вытаращился Рокэ. — Какой я тебе влюблённый, этот пацанёнок ещё даже в школу не ходит! Ты извращенец!

— Ну значит, у тебя к нему чистая и возвышенная любовь, — хохотнул Карлос. — Ничего, лет через десять-пятнадцать он вырастет, тогда ты его найдёшь и вы заново познакомитесь.

— Придурок, — пробурчал Рокэ, тоже устраиваясь у стола и принимая от поварихи тарелку блинов. — Кончита, а шадди есть?

— Конечно, соберанито, только вам бы, помяните моё слово, не шадди, а поспать.

— Я потом посплю.

— Вы вечно так говорите, а сами всё сидите ночами. В вашем-то возрасте не одному полагается бодрствовать по ночам!

— Точно, — согласился Карлос, — совсем ты позабросил своих дружков-подружек, а между прочим, Мерседес о тебе справлялась, и Анхела тоже, а уж Эстер так вообще чахнет по тебе. Армандо, кстати, тоже интересовался. Ты всех позабыл! Мелкому своему, что ли, верность хранишь?

Рокэ с рыком швырнул в брата блином. Тот поймал его на подлёте, рассмеялся и съел.

— Пойду я — мне там ещё дальше руководить, наверняка ребята скоро снова на связь выйдут. А ты давай не чахни, братец.

Рокэ невразумительно пробурчал что-то в ответ, увлечённый блинами. Кончита вздохнула и принялась убирать со стола. Вот так всегда соберановы мальчишки — по ночам работают, перекусывают на ходу, потом днём дрыхнут. С друзьями погулять всё реже находят время. Интересно, какой он, этот мальчик, с которым подружился дор Рокэ? Наверное, милый. Жалко, что соберанито не сможет пригласить его в гости — уж она бы расстаралась, напекла-нажарила всякой вкуснятины.

— И теперь всё в порядке?

— Да, Росио, я уже совсем здоров. То есть я и был не больной, но доктор сказал, что надо побыть в больнице немножко. А потом меня отпустили, и вот я теперь дома. И папа очень рад, и Айри рада, и Дейдри рада, и Эдит, наверное, тоже, она мне из своей кроватки агукнула. Мама тоже рада, только она плакала почему-то. Но сказала, что это от радости, потому что со мной всё хорошо.

Рокэ решил, что правду малышу не стоит знать в любом случае. Эгмонт не упрекал жену, но категорически запретил запирать детей на время сна. Потенциальная опасность того, что кто-то из них ночью выберется из комнаты и тайком съест на кухне печенье или натворит что-то похожее, не шла ни в какое сравнение с ситуацией, когда жизнь ребёнка оказалась в опасности, а до него было не добраться. У Мирабеллы после пережитого случилась истерика — как от мысли о том, что она впала в ступор и даже не смогла позвонить в скорую, так и от осознания, что, не будь Эгмонта дома, она сама, скорее всего, не смогла бы добраться до Дика вовремя. Ключ от его комнаты почему-то пропал бесследно, и, не выломай Эгмонт дверь, малыш либо задохнулся бы в дыму, либо сгорел бы заживо. 

Чувствуя себя виноватой в случившемся с сыном и мужем (кроме обожжённых рук, как выяснилось, Эгмонт сильно повредил плечо, выламывая дверь), Мирабелла не стала спорить, когда Дик сообщил, что хочет учиться в Академии Святой Октавии. Рокэ подозревал, что впоследствии она наверняка передумает, но сейчас её согласие придало мальчику уверенности, и он много рассуждал о том, как станет художником, будет рисовать и получать за это большие деньги. Рокэ улыбался и иногда ловил себя на мысли, что озвученная братом идея познакомиться с этим малышом лет через десять-пятнадцать не так уж плоха. 

— Росио, как думаешь, я смогу тебя увидеть? Когда я буду зарабатывать много денег, я смогу себе купить большой телескоп!

«Определённо, познакомиться будет нужно, иначе он же и правда телескоп купит!» — подумал Рокэ, вдруг понимая, что Дик действительно так и поступит. Однако ответить не успел.

Сегодня он работал не из дома, а из резиденции в Алате, куда его срочно вызвали для помощи в давно уже проводившейся многоступенчатой операции. Карлос тоже был тут — его люди работали в тесном контакте с сотрудниками Альберта Мекчеи, местного губернатора. Братьям Алва был оказан тёплый приём, хотя красивых девиц вокруг могло бы быть и поменьше: они не женихаться приехали, а работать. Впрочем, была одна… Эмильенна Карси, так её звали, и Рокэ она очень нравилась, причём уже давно. Встретить её здесь было приятным сюрпризом. Он даже дал ей код доступа в ту комнату, где он работал. Она обещала прийти попозже, когда все уснут — принести ему шадди и бутербродов.

Когда открылась дверь, он и подумал, что пришла Эмильенна. Он даже успел повернуться. 

А дальше тело действовало на автомате, рывком бросая его в сторону в попытке уйти от пуль. Мир взорвался болью, вокруг него вдребезги разлеталась дорогая аппаратура, потом к шуму в комнате присоединились пистолеты где-то вдалеке. Рокэ скорчился на полу, прикрывая голову руками и пытаясь дотянуться до собственного оружия. Сквозь кровавую пелену он увидел, как вбежавший в комнату Карлос рухнул от подсечки одного из автоматчиков, с которым тут же сцепился, в то время как второй нападавший попытался зайти брату за спину. Не успел — Рокэ уже прицелился. Грянул выстрел, слившийся с криком противника Карлоса, в которого брат всадил нож. 

— Росио, Росио, держись! — было последним, что он услышал.

Он уже не видел, как брат в отчаянии звал медиков, как тащил его потом в вертолёт, как умолял не умирать. О проведённом расследовании он узнал много позже, как и о предательстве, и о многом другом. В подробности произошедшего его посвятил Карлос, сидя у постели наконец очнувшегося Рокэ и ругаясь: на себя — за то, что не предусмотрел чего-то из того, что, по его мнению, предусмотреть был должен; на Альберта — за то, что прошляпил предательство и подверг их опасности, не говоря уже о том, что вся операция в итоге была сорвана; а ещё на Рокэ, который по дурости поверил красотке, отчего теперь и валялся в госпитале Алвасете. Ведь если бы не Эмильенна, нападавшие не успели бы взломать дверь до подхода людей Карлоса. А так они просто открыли её и вошли.

Рокэ не спорил и чувствовал себя ужасно. Он и впрямь совершил редкостную глупость. Влюбился как мальчишка и в результате чуть не отправился в Рассвет. Хотя хакеры, наверное, попадают совсем не туда.

— Короче, по приказу соберано ты пока на больничном, — подытожил Карлос. — Никаких компьютеров, только отдых, сон, здоровая еда. А потом заляжешь на дно и некоторое время будешь сидеть тихо: твою обычную работу будут выполнять другие, а на тебя у отца есть ещё какие-то планы. Но это всё потом.

Рокэ лишь кивнул. У него болело всё, так что выздоровление было первостепенной задачей. За работу он не волновался: справятся и без него, тем более некоторых он натаскивал сам, а были ещё и те, кто учил его. Отец разберётся. Всё будет хорошо.

Единственное, от чего ему было грустно — Дик наверняка будет скучать по нему.

— Думаешь, он наконец-то успокоился? — с сомнением спросила Мирабелла.

— Нет, не думаю, — вздохнул Эгмонт. — Он по-прежнему очень расстроен.

— Это переходит всякие границы. Я понимаю, у многих детей есть воображаемые друзья, но в конце концов они всегда из этого вырастают. А Дик просто зациклился! Уже целый месяц прошел…

— Может, ему не пришлось бы выдумывать себе друга, если бы у него были настоящие приятели, — резко бросил Эгмонт. — Тебе не кажется, что пора несколько ослабить контроль и позволить ребёнку быть ребёнком? Он даже не может выйти на улицу погулять! А ему уже скоро в школу. Думаю, пора приучать его к большей самостоятельности.

Мирабелла поджала губы, но муж уже прошёл мимо неё в комнату Дика. Малыш сидел перед окном и смотрел в ночное небо. Эгмонт прекрасно помнил тот вечер, когда зарёванный Дик вбежал к родителям с криком: «Росио убили!» О том, что у сына есть воображаемый друг, пират Росио, они знали, и Эгмонту это даже казалось забавным, тем более, что «Возвращением Каммористы» он и сам в своё время зачитывался. Когда Дик сказал, что Росио посоветовал ему учиться в Академии Святой Октавии, Эгмонту было интересно, откуда в самом деле взялась эта весьма здравая мысль. Ничего не говоря ни сыну, ни жене, он навёл справки и изучил предлагаемую Академией систему образования. Там и в самом деле имелись подготовительные видеокурсы для детей, а также предоставлялись гранты, и можно было провести оценку уровня ребёнка для тех, кто уже умел рисовать.

— Дик, ты как? — Эгмонт сел на ковёр рядом с малышом.

— Я думаю, пап, может, всё-таки обошлось? — отозвался тот. — Я ведь только слышал выстрелы, а потом всё прекратилось. Я думаю, Росио со мной через микрофон говорил, его, наверное, выстрелом сломало, но, может, Росио как-то выжил? Ведь инопланетяне — они же живучие, да?

— Конечно, живучие, — отец обнял сына, прижимая его к себе. Мирабелла не одобрит, что он поощряет малыша в его фантазиях, да ну и пусть. В тот вечер, когда он успокаивал ревущего Дика, который без конца твердил, что «Росио убили», ему пришлось выдержать целую обвинительную речь жены. Из речи следовало, что это он виноват в том, что ребёнку снятся кошмары, которые тот принимает за реальность, потому что он позволил сыну смотреть вместе с ним кровавые боевики, а вот теперь наступили последствия. Он не исключал, что Дику и впрямь приснились какие-то выстрелы — тем более, что накануне они как раз смотрели отличный фильм, наполненный погонями и перестрелками. Но ему казалось, что мальчишеские нервы вполне способны выдержать и не такое. Только, похоже, дело тут не в выстрелах как таковых, а в том, что Дик вообразил, будто что-то случилось с его воображаемым другом. И как его теперь успокаивать?

— Мне обязательно нужен телескоп, пап, — сообщил Дик. — Я в него посмотрю и увижу Росио… Если с ним всё в порядке. Но мне нужно будет заработать много денег, так что придётся очень много рисовать.

— Конечно, маленький, — обрадовался смене темы Эгмонт. — Кстати, я тут как раз наводил справки — ну, насчёт Академии. И мне кажется, надо нам с тобой туда съездить, чтобы они могли оценить твой уровень.

— Мы поедем в Олларию? — чуть оживился Дик.

— Да, мне надо будет только устроить дела, чтоб в фирме без меня обошлись несколько деньков. Я свяжусь с Академией и обо всём договорюсь. А тебе нужно будет только им показать, как ты хорошо умеешь рисовать.

***

— Это ужасно! — провозгласил влетевший в комнату Марсель, падая в кресло и прикрывая глаза рукой. — Нет, я, конечно, не против обнажённой натуры, когда это я был против, но это уже идиотизм! Дик, шадди есть у нас?

— Сейчас сделаю, — Дик поднялся из-за своего стола и направился к мини-кухне. Одним из преимуществ положения ассистента ведущего художника «Оленьих игр» была эта маленькая кухонька в их личном офисе, где они порой засиживались допоздна. Плитка с двумя конфорками, микроволновка и огромный холодильник. Марсель Валме принадлежал к очень влиятельной семье и к комфорту своему относился весьма трепетно. 

Иногда Дику до сих пор не верилось, что он сумел осуществить свою мечту. Когда в детстве отец отвёз его в Академию на проверку, там все пришли в восторг, и с тех пор в семье не было и речи о том, чтобы идти на экономический. Правда, туда теперь поступила Дейдри, так что мать вроде бы довольна. Сам Дик после школы был сразу же зачислен в Академию по результатам лишь собеседования, на котором он доказал, что за прошедшие годы его талант ничуть не уменьшился, а, напротив, расцвёл. Рисование было его страстью, он посвящал этому большую часть свободного времени, а сразу после Академии сумел найти потрясающую работу. 

Выставка работ молодых художников проходила как часть выпускных мероприятий и позволяла некоторым выпускникам найти работу — многие работодатели в поисках соответствующих специалистов приходили именно туда. Не имевшие опыта работы вчерашние студенты обычно соглашались на не слишком высокую зарплату: это было лучше, чем не иметь работы вовсе. Но Дику и тут повезло. Его представили тучному внушительному господину в инвалидном кресле, который долго расспрашивал Дика о его картинах, о профессиональных интересах и о планах на будущее. Когда Дик сказал, что больше всего ему нравится рисовать пейзажи, господин одобрительно кивнул. Конечно, всё остальное Дик рисовать тоже умел, но, как оказалось, именно пристрастие к природе и решило его судьбу. 

Подробности он узнал позже и уже от самого Марселя. Его отец, тот самый господин в инвалидном кресле, обеспокоенный безопасностью старшего сына, предпринял некоторые шаги для обеспечения этой самой безопасности. Марсель был ведущим художником крупнейшей талигойской компании-производителя видеоигр. Современные запросы и технологии диктовали высочайшие требования к игровой графике, и персонажи, нарисованные Марселем, были поистине великолепны, но один человек не мог рисовать всё. Даже при том, что анимацией образов занимались другие специалисты, Марселя просто не хватало на всё множество только художественных задач, и частью из них занимался его ассистент. Проблема заключалась в том, что последние пять ассистентов неуклонно следовали одним и тем же порочным путём — пытались сделать гадость начальнику и так или иначе спихнуть его, чтобы самим занять вожделенное место. Самый последний дошёл до того, что даже устроил поломку в машине Марселя. Конечно, проведённое расследование и записи с видеокамер быстро всё разъяснили, однако это было уже после аварии. А Марсель в результате месяц провалялся в больнице, хотя уже на третий день он потребовал принести туда свой ноутбук, чтобы приступить к работе. Как следствие, его отец решил лично озаботиться поиском достойного ассистента для сына.

Главной обязанностью Дика теперь было рисовать пейзажи, интерьеры и прочий «задний план». «Передний план» в лице персонажей и всего, что они таскали на себе, оставался работой Марселя. Он сразу нашёл общий язык с Диком — их предпочтения в том, что именно рисовать, были диаметрально противоположны, и они идеально дополняли друг друга. Конечно, при необходимости оба смогли бы нарисовать что угодно; более того, именно Марсель поощрял Дика иногда рисовать и людей тоже, «чтобы не забыть, как это делается». Так что в своей маленькой квартирке Дик оборудовал в одном углу мини-студию и рисовал, рисовал... Во-первых, это сохраняло его профессионализм и оттачивало технику, во-вторых, он любил рисовать красками и вовсе не желал ограничивать своё творчество лишь компьютерными программами, пусть даже самыми лучшими (а других в вотчине Савиньяков, владельцев «Оленьих игр», и не водилось). В-третьих, продажа этих картин приносила неплохой дополнительный доход. 

Дик мог сказать, что он полностью доволен жизнью. В семье всё хорошо, на работе всё прекрасно, перспективы замечательные. Жалко только, что Росио его не видит.

Он так и не решил, как относиться к ситуации со своим воображаемым другом детства, но в одном был уверен: Росио ему не привиделся. Дик прекрасно помнил их разговоры и голос своего друга. Он и сейчас, много лет спустя, несомненно, узнал бы этот красивый глубокий баритон. Но если Росио настоящий, значит, и та стрельба была реальной. Узнает ли он когда-нибудь, что произошло? А может, однажды он сумеет найти какую-то информацию, которая приведёт его к Росио…

Или к его могиле. Но об этом думать не хотелось.

— Чего нос повесил? — поинтересовался Марсель, принимая кружку с шадди и мимолётом погладив Дика по бедру.

Подобное поведение было для него в порядке вещей: этот энергичный весёлый красавчик просто жить не мог без того, чтобы прикасаться к людям. Правда, не ко всем, а лишь к тем, кто был ему симпатичен. Это вовсе не значит, что он пытался всех подряд тащить в постель, хотя его взгляды в этом отношении были, несомненно, шире, чем у всех, кого Дик когда-либо встречал. Из своего интереса он тайны не делал, но на отказы никогда не обижался и не навязывался. Дику он тоже предлагал переспать, но тот отказался, сказав, что мечтает о настоящей любви. Марсель заверил его, что это прекрасно и несомненно того стоит, но если вдруг Дик передумает, то он, Марсель, всегда к его услугам, и иногда об этом напоминал, но и только. С Марселем было легко как с человеком, хотя как профессионал он порой сводил с ума всех вокруг. Он был безжалостно требовательным и к себе, и к другим, но Дику даже это нравилось — он и сам был приверженцем строгой дисциплины, а его собственный перфекционизм порой ужасал даже его начальника. 

Однажды вечером Дик засиделся с интерьером таверны; Марсель велел ему идти домой, но он упорно пытался закончить рисунок. Сам Марсель собирался на свидание, но неожиданно пришедшее на телефон сообщение оповестило его о том, что дама прийти не сможет, отчего он немедленно впал в меланхолию и принялся изводить подчинённого советами. Дик мрачно предложил ему пойти напиться; Марсель решил, что это прекрасная идея, но пить в одиночку не пожелал. Дальнейшее Дик помнил смутно, но утром они проснулись на своём офисном диване в обнимку — правда, полностью одетые, — а на компе Дика обнаружился сохранённый файл с таки нарисованной вечером таверной. Увидев результат совместно-нетрезвых усилий, Дик побледнел, а Марсель изобразил обморок, а после потребовал завтрак. Нарезая бутерброды и готовя шадди, Дик думал о том, как спрятать этот кошмар подальше. План, впрочем, с треском провалился: Марсель вызвал высокое начальство, дабы, как он выразился, «приобщилось к прекрасному, а то оно совсем закисло в своих заумных бизнес-материях». 

Начальство в лице близнецов Савиньяков сначала дружно ужаснулось. Придя в себя, Эмиль заявил, что Дику нужно отдохнуть, а Лионель грубовато поинтересовался, что они пили. По мере перечисления Марселем выпитого глаза близнецов приобретали всё более круглую форму, а затем они одновременно решили, что кошмарный шедевр необходимо показать Джастину. 

Джастин Придд, концептуальный дизайнер, разработчик игр и по совместительству любовник Лионеля, отреагировал куда более заинтересованно. Пристроившись к столу рядом с Диком, он в подробностях рассмотрел результат сотворчества, после чего утащил лист бумаги и ручку и принялся набрасывать идеи. Итогом стала мегапопулярная игра «Рубеж», где главными противниками игрока были раттоны, основанные на той твари, что бушевала в центре нарисованной таверны. Дик утверждал, что тварь была созданием Марселя, поскольку дизайн персонажей был по его части; Марсель же доказывал, что он в тот вечер только пил, а рисовал Дик, и значит, кошмарное создание породил именно он. 

— Ты снова не со мной, — пожаловался Марсель. — Есть у тебя такое гадкое качество — иногда как задумаешься!

— Прости, — повинился Дик, — наверное, мне бы тоже не помешал шадди.

— Наливай и садись, будешь слушать, а я тебе буду жаловаться.

— А что стряслось?

— О-о-о, я тебе сейчас расскажу в подробностях!

Подробности оказались пикантными. Речь шла о новом проекте с повышенным рейтингом — с более высоким, чем обычно, уровнем насилия и эротики. Подобный выбор диктовали требования рынка, хотя Савиньяки были и не слишком рады. Близнецы ворчали об ограниченности вкусов толпы, однако конкуренты уже выпустили игру похожего профиля, которая стремительно набирала популярность. В итоге Савиньяки, бизнес для которых был важнее собственного недовольства, всё же согласились. 

И вот сегодня Марселя вызвали на обсуждение концепций персонажей. Теперь он прямо-таки пыхал злостью.

— Я, конечно, понимаю прелесть обнажённого женского тела, да и мужского тоже, но должна же быть разница между сексуальностью и дешёвой пошлостью! Мне предлагают рисовать девиц с огромными грудями, одетых в две верёвочки, и всё! А где красота? Где притягательность полураздетой натуры? Огромный вырез, обнажённый живот, выставленные напоказ ноги — это всё прекрасно, но тут и речи о таком нет! Верёвочки, так их растак!

— А мужским персонажам, как обычно, кучу крутых доспехов? — поинтересовался Дик, допивая шадди.

— Нет, не совсем так, — Марсель рассмеялся. — У нас же теперь всюду политкорректность! Так что теперь предполагается, что персонажи обоих полов должны быть более схожими. Наконец-то мне будет позволено оторваться и на мужской обнажёнке, хотя и не в такой степени, как на женской. Но я не хочу рисовать дам в мини-трусах!

— Тогда, может, вообще без трусов? — предложил Дик. Марсель завис, в то время как его ассистент продолжил развивать мысль. — Вот смотри, концепция-то фэнтезийная. Значит, берём за основу времена падения Талигойи, примерно пару кругов назад. Трусов тогда по-любому не носили. Нарисуй даму совсем голую, а сверху надень что-то, через что будет просвечивать или проглядывать тело. Ну там юбку с разрезами до пояса, чтоб когда она идёт, было видно, что белья на ней нет, и чтоб иногда мелькало… Ну не знаю, волосы там, или наоборот, чтоб было видно, что там всё гладкое, и детали только на секунду видны, а потом юбка снова всё закрывает. Ну и грудь так же — когда она наклоняется, на мгновение вырез отошёл от тела и видны соски, а потом снова всё закрыто. И чтобы таких моментов много, но они все очень короткие. Тогда можно и всякие костюмы интересные, но при этом обнажёнка будет покруче верёвочек.

— Дик, можно я тебя поцелую?

— Даже не думай!

— Злюка. Но гениальный злюка. Щас пойду обратно к близнецам и расскажу твою идею. Они там с Рокэ сидят.

— А это кто?

— О-о-о! — оживился Марсель. — Не знаешь? Он потрясающий! Умница, красавчик, черноволосый, синеглазый, а тело какое! Рокэ Алва, младший сын соберано Кэналлоа и Марикьяры Алваро Алва. Это у них там типа короля, дикие они, эти кэналлийцы, у них, по сути, монархия не конституционная, как в Талиге, а очень даже себе абсолютная. И Рокэ этот с нашими боссами вроде как друзья детства, к тому же они каким-то боком родственники. Я-то его тоже давно знаю, но у нас знакомство светское, практически шапочное. Хотя, надеюсь, раз он сейчас в Олларии, мы его будем иногда видеть. Он нашим боссам какую-то проверку безопасности устраивает: вроде как он крупный спец по информационным системам, а у нас же недавно проблемы были, — ну вот близнецы и ужесточают контроль. А Рокэ помогает как консультант. Он потом собирается тут везде походить и всё посмотреть, наверняка и к нам зайдёт!

Марсель мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Дик хмыкнул и постарался удержаться от ехидных комментариев. Наверняка когда этот самый Рокэ к ним зайдёт, Марсель будет вовсю вокруг него увиваться, так что надо бы заранее придумать, куда в это время свинтить под благовидным предлогом.

— Ладно, пойду я, — спохватилось начальство, — надо донести до близнецов твою идею, да и Рокэ наверняка ещё там у них сидит, — многозначительно подвигав бровями, Марсель исчез за дверью.

Дик вздохнул и вернулся к работе. Он как раз трудился над очень интересным кусочком: мост над пропастью в новой версии «Рубежа» и прорисовка жутковатых камней с проступающими на них лицами требовали сосредоточения. Но поработать спокойно ему не дали.

Дверь распахнулась. Сначала он подумал, что вернулся Марсель, и удивился, отчего так быстро. Неужели Савиньяки всё ещё сидят с другом детства и выпнули незваного гостя?

Вошедший в комнату и аккуратно прикрывший за собой дверь человек был Дику незнаком, но по красочному описанию Марселя он как-то сразу догадался, кто это. Чёрные волосы, пронзительные синие глаза, удивительно красивое лицо и великолепная фигура.

— Вы Рокэ Алва? — Дик встал, чтобы приветствовать вошедшего. — Марсель говорил, что вы к нам зайдёте, но его сейчас нет. Побежал к начальству, вы с ним, наверное, разминулись.

— Да, мне пришлось для этого здорово постараться, — кивнул Рокэ.

Дик застыл. Голос… этот голос!

По его лицу Рокэ понял, что его инкогнито раскрыто.

— Я пришёл именно к тебе, Дик, — улыбнулся он. — Чтобы предотвратить необходимость покупать телескоп.

— Росио!

Дик сам не понял, как оказался в крепких объятиях. Он прижимал к себе этого незнакомца, вдруг оказавшегося старым другом, и бормотал какие-то глупости — о том, как волновался и ждал, как сидел перед окном и смотрел в звёздное небо, надеясь снова услышать знакомый голос, как плакал по ночам, думая о том, что Росио больше нет… Его обнимали и тихо успокаивали, сильные руки гладили по волосам, по спине, а в душе разливалось какое-то незнакомое счастье.

— Ты не инопланетянин! — наконец сообразил Дик.

— Увы. Но мне очень понравилось, как ты меня нарисовал. У тебя сохранилась та картинка?

Дик покраснел. Рокэ рассмеялся.

— Это значит — да?

— Ну да, и что? Я же правда думал, что ты мой друг!

— Я и есть твой друг.

— Ты меня обманул! Ты сказал, что ты инопланетянин!

— А что мне надо было сказать? Что я хакер, взломавший вашу домашнюю систему и наблюдающий за тобой через веб-камеру?

Дик ошарашенно заморгал.

— Ты… ты… 

— Ну да, и что? — передразнил его Алва. — И ничуть не жалею, ведь иначе я бы не познакомился с тобой.

Дик отступил на шаг, разглядывая Рокэ, затем выдавил:

— Хакер… Отец сказал, что Манрика хакнули… Это ты?

— А нечего отбирать сладкое у детей. 

— А… — Дик запнулся и продолжил, — а тогда, когда пожар был… Отец сказал, вся домашняя техника будто взбесилась, всё сразу включилось и заорало, и он проснулся, а потом всё смолкло, и он почуял дым…

Рокэ шагнул вперёд, снова сгрёб пискнувшего Дика в охапку и притянул к себе, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Ты не представляешь, что я пережил тогда, — зашептал он, — пока пытался запустить неисправную систему пожарной безопасности, а потом понял, что всё бесполезно, и надо было что-то делать. Я просто запускал всё подряд, надеясь, что твои родители проснутся… 

— В скорую тоже ты звонил, да? Мама очень расстраивалась, что сама не смогла, но они всё равно приехали.

— По интернету звонить легко, — Рокэ поцеловал Дика в щёку, и тот смущённо отпрянул, но его удержали. — Не бойся, я тебя не обижу.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — заявил Дик, — а особенно тебя, ведь ты… ты же правда… ты со мной…

Рокэ засмеялся и снова прижал его к себе, и это было очень приятно. Просто стоять и обниматься с ним.

— Росио, скажи… Там правда была какая-то стрельба?

Рокэ отстранился, вздохнул и принялся расстёгивать рубашку.

— Вышло очень нехорошо, и сорвалось крупное дело, ну а мне досталось, по сути, за собственную дурость. Повезло, что выжил, — рубашка полетела на диван.

Дик охнул, разглядывая многочисленные шрамы от пуль, покрывавшие спину, грудь и руки его друга. Осторожно протянув руку, он коснулся одного из них. Рокэ вздрогнул.

— Прости, — Дик отдёрнул руку, — больно?

— Нет, глупенький, — улыбнулся Рокэ, — совсем нет, просто…

Он не договорил, притянул Дика к себе и нежно прижался к его губам. Дик не сразу сообразил оттолкнуть его, а потом уже и не захотелось отталкивать: поцелуй был очень приятным, и он просто отдался ему, наслаждаясь близостью лучшего друга. Хотя, возможно, теперь уже и не только друга? Каким-то образом они оказались на диване, Дик сидел на коленях у Рокэ и обнимал его, а руки кэналлийца пробрались под его футболку и гладили голую спину.

Открывшаяся дверь застала обоих врасплох. На пороге застыл Марсель, за его плечом маячил Эмиль Савиньяк. Лицо ведущего художника выразило высшую степень обалдения, Эмиль же лишь хмыкнул, втолкнул его в комнату и вошёл следом.

— Так-то ты, Росио, рабочий процесс инспектируешь, — прокомментировал он.

— Дик, как ты мог?! — патетически возопил Марсель. — Мне нанесён двойной удар: двое прекрасных мужчин, которых я желаю, выбрали не меня, а друг друга!

— Это совсем не то, что ты думаешь, — Дик покраснел и попытался встать, но Рокэ его удержал.

— Целуетесь вы, Рокэ уже полуголый, а не то думаю я! — выкрикнул Марсель. — Хм… Полуголый…

Не договорив, он кинулся к своему столу, схватил блокнот и карандаш и принялся что-то рисовать, то и дело поглядывая на Рокэ с Диком.

— Увлекающаяся творческая натура, — хмыкнул Эмиль, заглядывая ведущему художнику через плечо. — Это для новой игры?

— Угу, — Марсель не отрывался от наброска, — но я всё равно поражён в самое сердце и страдаю. 

— Мне жаль, что я невольно стал причиной ваших страданий, Марсель, — вежливо высказался Рокэ.

— Не бери в голову, Росио, — засмеялся Эмиль, — Марсель не из тех, кто долго переживает, хотя и делает это очень драматично.

— Иди в задницу, — пробурчал художник, продолжая рисовать.

— Увы, ты не в моём вкусе, — отозвался Эмиль, — но вот брат Джастина тут о тебе опять справлялся…

— О нет! — застонал Марсель. — Этот жуткий бледный тип! Меня от него в дрожь бросает!

— На самом деле он просто застенчивый и не очень хорошо умеет общаться.

— Эмиль, этот парень — один из самых популярных писателей ужасов! В двадцать лет! Уже одно это вызывает оторопь!

— Зато он тихий и красивый, и наверняка из него получится отличный партнёр.

— Предложи его Арно, — посоветовал Марсель, — чтобы прекратить склоки между женским персоналом. Твоему любвеобильному братцу пора завести хоть с кем-нибудь серьёзные отношения, пока все наши дамы друг другу волосы не повыдёргивали в борьбе за его внимание… Ну вот, что скажешь?

Он продемонстрировал Эмилю рисунок, и они погрузились в обсуждение.

— Давай от них тихонько сбежим? — шёпотом предложил Рокэ. — Всё равно рабочий день уже практически закончен. Поедем к тебе, ты мне покажешь, как живёшь. А потом, может быть, ты меня нарисуешь? Таким, какой я есть, а не осьминогом.

Дик улыбнулся и кивнул.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
